


Secret Admirer

by Flatbottomholland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatbottomholland/pseuds/Flatbottomholland
Summary: Summary (Requested by Anon):  Could you maybe do a Bucky x male reader imagine? Maybe about the reader wanting the Avengers to implement more traditions into the holidays, so everyone gets a secret admirer. The reader uses this as a chance to express to Bucky about how he feels just to know whether he likes guys or not.





	Secret Admirer

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Steve remarks with his arms crossed.

 

Tony and yourself only shrugged, grins upon both of your faces. You had wanted the Avengers to implement more traditions into the holidays, to get more involved in the spirit of them. Tony had agreed almost instantly, he wanted to celebrate Christmas with the whole sha-bang, giant tree and huge meal. Presents galore and ugly Christmas sweaters too. 

 

Almost every holiday Tony went all out on, so it was no different for Valentines Day. Pink confetti littered the surfaces, bunting of red hearts and chocolate covered fruit. It’s like Cupid had threw up love in the Avengers base, not that you didn’t like it because you loved it. 

 

“Everyone is gonna have a secret admirer this year,” Tony announces, holding a jar with all the Avenger’s name inside. “We’re gonna pull a name, you have to get a card and a present for the person you pick.” 

 

Everyone picked out a name, all glancing around suspiciously on who could’ve gotten them. You had already picked out a name, well not picked it out but for dramatic effect, you pulled out a blank piece of paper- as Tony did too. He, obviously, picked Bruce because he had an ‘amazing’ gift already picked out. 

 

You picked Bucky. Steve Rogers best friend, the sometimes goofy, but steely-eyed man. It took him a while before he joined the Avengers, he spent most of his time at Steve’s place in Brooklyn and trying to get reacquainted with today’s time. It wasn’t long before he decided to join, he started to come along on small missions as the back-up, then he eventually became a full-fledged member of the Avengers.

 

Thus started your little crush on the man, he was nice and funny. He had moments where he was silent, broody and just… there but also someplace else. But he has more good days than bad days. He was everything you wanted in a man, but you just… couldn’t tell him that face-to-face. Mostly because you didn’t know who he was into; if he was into anything at all, Hydra had messed with him so much that maybe even the thought of being intimate with someone didn’t appeal to him. 

 

So, yourself and Tony had come up with a plan, well… 12% of a plan. Tony had suggested to maybe get Bucky a Valentine's gift, but not telling him who it’s from. To see his reaction to getting a gift, to having an actual admirer. 

**Valentines Day**

You watched as everyone entered the common room, cards and gifts littered around the room with names but no senders. You chuckled lightly at Steve’s reaction, a card with a stupid pun and his gift being a waffle-iron that creates the shape of his shield. 

 

“Clint,” Steve side-eyed the Archer who only grinned, “I know you got this because we both liked it on Etsy.” 

 

Clint only shrugged, “Figured you’d love to use it at the farm with my kids.” Steve only nodded and one armed hugged his friend. 

 

Peter opened his gift, a lot of Spider-Man merch and chocolate. Bruce got a bunch of stationary stuff, all Avengers themed, along with a trip to Tony’s island- where he’ll be completely alone, no one else with him. Thor got a bunch of clothes, lots of sweets, and flowers. Natasha got a new knife set, plus make-up. Wanda got a gift card to her favourite shop, Home Sense (I don’t know the American equivalent if you don’t have this store). Tony got chocolate money; which he loves. Clint got a bunch of new flannel shirts, so he can wear them on his farm.

 

You ended up getting a box of your favourite chocolates, alongside a pack of your favourite alcohol. It made you smile, the card only had your name written inside along with the already written greeting. Natasha nudged you lightly, giving you a wink, your heart sunk slightly at the fact it was Nat that got you. But you smiled, already knowing you’d scoff down the chocolates later - plus the beer. 

 

You looked up just in time to see Bucky open his own, you had wrapped it carefully but he didn’t seem to care- which you didn’t mind- you got him the cliche chocolates, saying ‘I Love U’. His eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head, a small smile curling on his lips but confusion written in the steely eyes. He read the card, eyes scanning back and forth over the text; you tried to make sure your handwriting was different. 

 

‘To James

Happy Valentines Day, 

For being an Avenger, confessing ones 

Feelings is always scary to do, but 

I love you. Truly. 

Sincerely, your secret admirer’

 

He looked up, glancing around at everyone, trying to figure out who it is. You quickly looked away, casting your attention to Nat and Clint’s conversation, laughing when Clint took her new lipstick and put some on. He went around kissing everyone’s cheek, including Bucky’s, who was now looking at you with an unreadable expression. 

 

“So, why don’t we crack open this and actually celebrate the day of love,” you called and smiled. Everyone cheered and grabbed a beer, all chatting merrily. 

 

Thor decided to put on his new favourite chick-flick, 27 Dresses. You all sat around the lounge, eating the gimmicky chocolate and drinking the fruity alcohol. Bucky sat down beside you, on the floor, you glanced at him for a moment but his eyes were cast on the movie. You wondered if he knew it was you or, at least, suspected you. Maybe he hoped it was you, wished that you were the one that wrote the card and got the chocolate. 

 

Without a word he offered you a piece of his chocolate, you glanced up to see a smirk… a flirty one, he dropped a wink as you took a piece and then went back to watching the movie.


End file.
